


we remember, then we forget

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, didnt want to write romance atm, youriko is slowly replacing youchika :o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Watching the sunset was a favorite pastime of Yō and Riko, but slowly it earned a different meaning."You watch the sunset too many times and it just becomes 6PM."





	we remember, then we forget

Yō was friends with Riko once.

 

Yō loved watching the sunset. Usually she’d just watch the waves of the ocean but ever since Riko walked into her life, her eyes were always glued to the sun. She loved how it changed colors during the day, from a bright, blinding white to a dark red-orange. Sometimes the sky would change too, complementing the sun’s color.

Riko said that she too loved watching the sunset, it always made her feel warm on the inside, like how her mother would hug her and whisper to her goodnight. In Tokyo, she didn’t really get the chance to see the sun at this point. Every day it was blocked by the artificial lights that Riko seemed to hate.

The sun was also weird, she said. It hurt people by day but mesmerized them as night came.

 

Yō was friends with Riko once.

 

They would come to each other’s houses and treat the other like family. Although the others (read as Chika) would tease the two, saying that they were not  _just_  family, but already married. Riko would become flustered and Yō would laugh it off. The first years sometimes teased them too, not that it struck any nerves.

(Despite how embarrassing it is to admit, the two were happy that they were close enough that the others have started to ship them)

One time, Yō’s father teased that his daughter would be a nice bride to Riko.

Yō laughed but denied any possibility of dating Riko.

 

Yō was friends with Riko once.

 

Riko would call Yō when she was worried. It didn’t matter to Yō what she was worried  _about_ , if her friend felt uncomfortable, she’d do her best to erase the feeling. It wasn’t until the third ring Yō responded, sleepy voice and all. She only mustered a weak “Is something wrong?” until Riko decided that it wasn’t worth mentioning.

(Sometimes, Yō wished, she could do better. Sometimes, she wished, she had the ability to know when the castle will fall. Sometimes, she wished she knew better)

It was a weird sensation. Hearing a friend who’d call you every time only to tell you that whatever was bothering them was irrelevant. It must’ve been a bother, to even call someone because of your worry.

It was a weird sensation.

(Yō later called it regret)

 

Yō was friends with Riko once.

 

They loved watching the sunset. They loved watching the sun go down, as if it was being eaten by the waters. They loved watching the sunset, it was like staring into the heavens.

Always, they would take a picture and send it to the other. Now? What was left was nothing more than photos resting in the ‘recently deleted’ folder.

They loved watching the sunset. They loved seeing the sky turn red-orange or yellow-orange (they decided to agree to disagree on that) and watch the sun finish its visit. It closed the door behind them, giving them a silent “good night”.

 

* * *

 

Yō was friends with Riko once.

 

She’s older now, and alone. Riko’s…somewhere else. Maybe spending time with some other best friend. Maybe she was at a rehearsal, practicing her latest piece. Maybe she was at school even, working on some project.

Even if they were universes apart, she still watched the sun set. She still watched the light fade away. (It was the only way to remember her.)

Yō learned as she aged, that through repetition things start to lose its meaning.

She learned that the sunset didn’t look as pretty as it used to.

She learned that the beautiful sunset Riko and her once watched every day, slowly turned into a ‘what time is it again?’.

 

Yō was friends with Riko once.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone save me I’m dying. Also, before anyone calls me out, the metaphor I used (key: sunset) is a line from [this poem.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KI6c_IfvHg) It’s really amazing and I hope at least one of you check it out!
> 
> Edit: last line changed


End file.
